RAVEN'S GOT A GUN
by Magui Morrigan
Summary: Un delito atroz que indispone a toda la ciudad incluidos los titanes. Una sospecha confirmada por parte de la hechicera. Un arma, un disparo y un debate entre el bien y el mal que no haya razón por ningún lado. La justicia no siempre es divina, la justicia no siempre viene de la mano de Dios. "Yo no pretendo que las mujeres tengan poder sobre el hombre,sino sobre sí mismas" •M.W.


_**¡Buenas noches lectores!  
Este oneshort es totalmente diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero tengo la esperanza de que igual les agrade. Está basado en la canción 'Janie's got a gun' sencillo de la banda estadounidense 'Aerosmith' escrita por Steven Tayler y Tom Hamilton, publicada en el año 1989.  
No cito en ningún momento la lírica de la canción, pero sería genial que la buscaran y la escucharan mientras leen el fic… eso lo dejo al gusto del lector. Es solo una sugerencia.  
Ojalá me puedan dejar un review opinando sobre el tema… me gustaría saber qué tal lo toman. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo.**_

•**Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son creaciones de Dc Comics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

**RAVEN'S GOT A GUN.**

En Jump City pocas veces se escuchaban reportajes o se leían en los diarios noticias fatales que realmente impactaran de manera negativa a la ciudad. No era que todo fuera color rosa, en promedio había mínimo tres peleas por semana, que en su mayoría eran fácilmente controladas por los cinco titanes que habitaban la ciudad. Esporádicamente los refuerzos venían en forma de 'titanes honorarios' y muy pocas veces la ciudad se había visto envuelta en verdaderas crisis. Por esto mismo, cuando una de esas noticias desalentadoras y desconcertantes salían a la luz se convertía en el punto de atención de todos en la ciudad, incluidos los titanes.  
Los cinco chicos, ni más ni menos, eran la personificación de la justicia en Jump City. Puede que los veredictos que condenaban a los criminales a quienes ellos ayudaban a capturar no fueran dictamen de ellos, pero no solo su colaboración sino también su testimonio tenían mucho peso en cualquier proceso.

Hace ya cuatro meses, las autoridades de la ciudad le seguían el paso a un abusador que al parecer andaba encaprichado con las niñas adolecentes de la clase medio-alta de la ciudad. Un enfermo mental sin duda alguna. La noticia detonó cuando un hombre: Benjamin Hayes nombrado vagamente entre los letrados de la ciudad, conocido por trabajar bajo la sombra de T. Fellon, fue nombrado como principal sospechoso de los delitos.  
Thomas Fellon, quien era uno de los abogados más prestigiosos y nombrados de Jump City, al ver a su ayudante más querido envuelto en tales acusaciones, no dudó en tomar la defensa del ahora acusado, Benjamin Hayes.

El juicio sería llevado a cabo en el tribunal de la ciudad, y se le pidió a los jóvenes titanes que asistieran como parte del ministerio público al acto. Los testimonios y la defensa fueron escuchados y analizados por el juez y las demás personas presentes en el proceso. Robin y Cyborg, era sin duda quienes más conocimiento tenían del tema, pero eso no impidió que la alienígena y el cambiante también se mostraran sumamente atentos durante todo el debate. Por su parte, Raven escuchaba cada palabra dicha, pero estaba realmente centrada en analizar la actitud de cada persona allí presente. Si algo sabía hacer la hechicera, era ser receptiva y no precisamente por escuchar lo que los otros decían, sino por la facilidad que tenía para analizar los gestos y para distinguir las auras de las personas. En el mismo instante en que comenzó el juicio, Raven lo supo. Benjamin Hayes era culpable. Pero más allá de eso, una chica que hacía parte de público fue quien se robó toda su atención. Un poco más baja que ella, de cabello negro, ojos azules y tez blanca. Raven calculó que aquella chica no tendría más de 17 años. Estaba sentada en las últimas filas de sillas dispuestas en la sala, su mirada era fría, cortante y fija en un solo punto: el abogado del acusado, Thomas Fellon. No dejaba de seguirlo con sus ojos. Apatía… odio emanaba de ella al verlo; eso lo percibía la hechicera con facilidad. La pregunta era ¿por qué?  
Al parecer, la titan no era la única al tanto de la actitud de la chica. El detective Halford, encargado de toda la investigación, tampoco le sacaba los ojos de encima a la muchacha. Durante un pequeño instante, los ojos de Raven se posaron fijamente sobre los del detective. Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento: Algo andaba mal con la chica.

Al acabar el juicio, el acusado fue declarado culpable. Se lo llevaron esposado. Antes de ser empujado por los guarias hacia la salida del edifico, Hayes le dedicó una mirada llena de odio a su ahora antiguo mentor: Thomas Fellon. Este solo le dedicó una casi imperceptible y más que nada sínica sonrisa. De este hecho, solo Raven pareció darse cuenta. La chica, por su parte le dedicó una última mirada al abogado y al acusado. Apretó la mandíbula y al levantar la mirada se encontró con que Raven la observaba. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, luego los ojos de la niña parecieron encharcarse. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y salió de la sala a paso firme.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Raven buscó al detective Halford.

Gracias a ti y al equipo por haber asistido al juicio, eso le da cierta confianza a la ciudadanía.- Le dijo Harfold en forma de saludo.

No hay problema. – Contestó Raven. – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- El detective dudó un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Quién era la chica al fondo de la sala?- Prosiguió Raven.

…Janie Fellon, hija de abogado Thomas Fellon. – Respondió el detective sin basilar. Raven se sorprendió bastante al oír la respuesta.

Usted también notó algo raro en ella, ¿verdad? – Se aventuró a decir Raven. El detective no respondió inmediatamente.

Si- soltó después de unos segundos.

¿Sabe de qué se trata?

No. Pero…

Ella sabe algo que nadie más aquí presente sospecha. – Raven completó la frase. Halford asintió. En ese momento el juez llamó al detective. Este le dirigió una mirada insegura a la hechicera. – Trataré de averiguar algo por mi cuenta. – Comentó para que su acompañante se acudiera a su llamado.

Si lo haces, comunícamelo.- Raven asintió. – Y dale las gracias a tus amigos de mi parte, pronto me comunicaré con ustedes. – Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al juez.

De camino a la torre, pocas palabras cruzaron los titanes. Solo un comentario general inundó el ambiente dentro del auto 'Benjamin Hayes y todos los que como él eran capaces de cometer actos tan atroces, eran menos que la mierda embarrada en el piso de la ciudad.'  
Raven, como siempre, distante y callada se retiró a su habitación tan pronto llegaron a la torre. Estuvo en la tina más de dos horas. Recordaba las dolorosas declaraciones hechas en el juicio en contra de Hayes. Ella misma era una mujer joven que de haber nacido en alguna de las familias adineradas de la ciudad, pudo haber sido una víctima más del violador. El solo pensamiento la estremecía y si se detenía a meditar sobre las jóvenes que habían pasado por ello, una punzada de dolor y rabia se clavaba en la mitad de su pecho. Odiaba el machismo, odiaba a los misóginos y sobre todo odiaba ver como alguien era tan duramente marcado solo por el hecho de ser mujer. Pensó en sí misma, ahora era una heroína respetada en la ciudad, pero ese 'título' se lo tuvo que ganar a pulso. Demostrando en cada batalla que podía ser tan resistente, fuerte e inteligente como sus compañeros hombres. Afortunadamente lo era y Starfire estaba en el mismo proceso, así que la carga no fue tan dura. Pero esa no era razón para que toda mujer tuviera que saber pelear para no ser maltratada o al menos para poder defenderse. Raven maldijo a toda persona retrógrada que seguía pensando que una mujer valía menos que un hombre. Cuando claramente todos y todas eran iguales. 

Salió de la tina, se puso su uniforme y se fue a la azotea. Miraba el paisaje nocturno aparentemente tranquilo, pero había algo en el ambiente que no la dejaba relajarse. La ciudad la llamaba con gritos mudos y al tiempo, ensordecedores. Raven no sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de acudir al llamado de ayuda de alguien quien no se atrevía a gritar. Recordó entonces a Janie, su mirada, su odio, su aversión hacia su propio padre. _Algo está mal con ella, _pensó y sin saber muy bien por qué, salió de la torre y empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad.  
Cada vez se hacía más oscuro, pero a la reina de las tinieblas poco o nada le importaba. Caminó hasta llegar a los vecindarios de la clase alta de Jump City, la atmosfera que envolvía el lugar era fría y apesadumbrada. Raven lo sentía claramente. De repente un alboroto unas cuadras más arriba llamó su atención. Corrió hacia el lugar. Una señora gritaba aterrada que alguien había secuestrado a su esposo y a su hija. Los vecinos, más que a ayudar, se acercaban curiosos. 'Esa es la esposa de Fellon, el abogado del abusador' Raven se percató de los vidrios rotos en la casa desde la cual aquella señora no hallaba consuelo. Los guardias de seguridad del sector se hicieron presentes en poco tiempo, la policía estaría allí en contados minutos. Raven permanecía escondida en las sombras, observando, analizando, y de repente… la sintió. Era el aura de Janie, un aura de desespero y odio. Raven guiada por sus instintos corrió en busca de la muchacha.

Llegó hasta los ferrocarriles del tren a más o menos un kilómetro y medio de distancia del vecindario. Todo estaba desierto pues la frontera entre la carrilera y las casas era un pequeño bosque. Aún así Raven sentía la energía de la chica flotar por el aire. Siguió caminando y entonces la vio. Janie, con la cara bañada en lágrimas, una mirada siniestra y visiblemente afectada sostenía un arma en sus manos temblorosas apuntando a la cabeza de su padre arrodillado frente a ella implorando piedad. '¿Piedad, me estas pidiendo piedad?' decía la chica con los dientes apretados y escupiendo desprecio en cada palabra '¿Acaso tú la tuviste conmigo cuando era yo quien la imploraba, imbécil?' La expresión del abogado era de auténtico terror, arrodillado en el piso, con las manos en alto y los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo a su propia hija apuntarle con un arma. '¿no, verdad? ¿Entonces, por qué yo debería tenerla contigo, maldito cabrón?' Raven escuchaba las palabras atónita, leyó claramente la intención de Janie. Justo antes de que ésta disparara Raven utilizó su energía para arrebatar el arma de las manos de la niña. Ella apenas si pudo comprender lo que pasaba. La hechicera salió de atrás de los arbustos con el arma en la mano.

¿Quién mierda eres tú y qué crees que haces? – Dijo Janie enfurecida.

¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – Decía el abogado haciendo ademán de pararse del suelo. Raven lo sostuvo en el piso con su energía, la mueca de terror regresó a la cara de Thomas Fellon.

Cálmate. – Le dijo Raven a Janie.

No. – Respondió la chica con la misma intensidad de hace un momento. – Tú no entiendes.

Entonces hazme entender. – Dijo la hechicera, aún con el arma en las manos.

¿Tú eres Raven, verdad? Una de las titanes.- Raven asintió.

Te vi en el juicio esta mañana y te he visto en televisión antes, sé lo que haces. Sé que tú y tus amigos buscan justicia, pero esa palabra en mi alrededor no es más que un elemento prefabricado. – Janie temblaba y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. – Él es el violador- Dijo señalando al hombre arrodillado- …al igual que el desgraciado de Benjamin que solo era su marioneta y su imitador. Él, el gran e ilustre abogado Thomas Fellon no es más que un cerdo abusador. No solo fue Benjamin quien abusó de _esas_ chicas; lo hizo con ayuda de él. Él fue quien lo indujo, él fue quien planeó todo… él fue quien acabó con mi vida, él fue quien abusó de mi… de su propia hija. – Janie apenas pudo terminar de hablar, su voz se fue perdiendo entre sollozos. Una sola lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Raven. Una lágrima de rabia y de frustración. Sabía que cada palabra que Janie decía era cierta. Levantó nuevamente el arma, esta vez en sus manos y apuntó directo a la cabeza del prestigioso abogado.

No seas estúpida niña, si me matas te irás directo a la cárcel. – Dijo Thomas desde el piso dirigiéndose a Raven. – Por favor… solo piénsalo, tus manos estarán manchadas con la sangre de una de las personas más importantes de la ciudad, eso te costará la vida, heroína.

¿Por qué lo haces?- Preguntó Raven al hombre. Este no respondió nada. - ¿Por qué?- dijo nuevamente con un tono de voz mucho más alto y desafiante. No hubo respuesta.

Porque sabe que tiene impunidad, porque se cree un dios, omnipotente, y de cierta manera, lo es. – Dijo Janie a la espalda de Raven. La hechicera sabía que de nuevo la chica tenía razón. ¿quién se atrevería a juzgar a semejante figura pública, con tanto poder encima?

Raven… - Volvió a hablar el abogado. – Si haces esto vas a tener a todos los políticos y las autoridades de la ciudad enjuciándote.

Ellos me harían pagar a mí por lo que yo tal vez haga… pero ¿quién le haría pagar a usted por todo lo que ha hecho? – De nuevo, el hombre quedó en silencio.

¿Qué lo hace pensar que tiene derecho a hacer lo que hace? Volvió a preguntar Raven con dureza. – Usted no es más que mierda. Eso está baste claro. Cobarde, mentiroso y sucio. Pensará que si lo mato, todo habrá acabado… pero no. Si lo hago, me aseguraré de que se queme en el rincón más ínfimo del infierno y sufra y pague con creces cada lágrima que ha hecho derramar, de eso no tenga duda. – Las palabras de la hechicera fueron una sentencia absoluta, directa y espeluznante en los oídos de Thomas Fellon. – Voy a pagar por lo que haré, aceptaré mi delito, habrá valido la pena pero por ahora yo soy la jueza. – Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el abogado escuchó, luego un disparo directo en la cabeza del cuerpo tendido en el piso en medio del charco de sangre.

Ni Janie ni Raven dijeron una palabra en lo que pareció una eternidad. Raven, inmóvil, con los brazos caídos a los lados y el arma aún en su mano derecha, no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo inerte del abusador. Janie se había quedado en blanco. Las sobresaltó el ruido de una persona saliendo de los arbustos desde dónde antes se había escondido Raven. Ambas lo reconocieron de inmediato. El detective Halford se paró a unos metros de distancia de Raven. Ella, con su típica sequedad, miró al detective, luego al muerto y soltó un simple "Culpable".

Lo sé. – Respondió el detective.

Llegué aquí pocos segundos después de ti. – Dijo mirando a Raven quien ni siquiera se inmutó. Ella lo supo todo el tiempo. El detective suspiró. –Escuché todo – Continuó, mirando con pesar a Janie quien seguía parada detrás de Raven. –Y sé que todo es cierto. Sé que él era el abusador, sé que se merecía lo que le hiciste y sé que si lo hubiera llevado a prisión hubiera pasado más tiempo yo deteniéndolo que él detenido. La justicia no siempre es divina, la justicia no siempre viene de la mano de Dios. Sé que es… extraño que una heroína y un detective actúen de esta manera, pero es aterrador que un hombre actúe como él lo hacía con su propia hija y con las demás personas… Así que no eres culpable de nada Raven… no si no hay pruebas de ello.- Halford se acercó a Raven y le quitó el arma de las manos guardándola en el bolsillo interior de su gabán.

No tengo ningún problema en aceptar lo que hice. – Dijo Raven con toda la seguridad.

Lo sé, pero esta ciudad te necesita. – Raven sabía, sin ser prepotente, que en el fondo tenía razón, y le agradecía infinitamente tal acto.

La hechicera se dio la vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Janie quien después de unos segundos aceptó el gesto, se agarró a la heroína y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente entre sus brazos. "Ya todo terminó… lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento" le dijo Raven en un susurro, Janie se limitó a seguir llorando. "Será mejor que se vallan de aquí" advirtió el detective al ver a la policía acercarse al lugar. "Yo me encargo del Resto, de la sentencia te encargas tú" dijo mirando a Raven. Ella asintió, tomó a la niña de la mano y empezó a alejarse del lugar.

Llegaron hasta la torre de los titanes. Janie miró con inseguridad a Raven. "Tranquila" fue lo único que atinó a decir. Subieron hasta la azotea, luego de que Raven se aseguró de que Janie estuviera más calmada, bajó por té a la cocina. Cuando regresó con dos tazas en sus manos vio a la chica con los ojos perdidos en las luces cada vez menos presentes en la ahora lejana ciudad.

Es una hermosa vista. –Comentó la niña. – Todo parece tan tranquilo… me pregunto cuán real podrá ser esa sensación.

Ahora un poco más honesta que antes. - Le respondió Raven pasándole el té.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – La voz de Janie tembló al pronunciar tales palabras.

Yo, más que nadie, sé lo que es que tu padre te haga la vida un infierno. – La niña no entendió literalmente las palabras, pero de alguna manera asimiló el mensaje. – Saldrás de esto Janie, sé que a veces piensas que no será posible, pero sí lo es, solo tienes que darte un tiempo y entender que solo tú tienes las riendas de tu vida… y por favor, nunca pienses en hacer lo que ibas a hacer, no mates a nadie, no dañes a nadie, no te rebajes al nivel de quienes no quieren ver este mundo en paz. Sé que hay otras maneras, también sé que a veces no hay otra salida, pero deja que sea la vida quien lo decida. Tú limítate a sentir el aire en tu cara.

Gracias. – Musitó con suavidad la niña mirando a Raven. - ¿crees que algún día llegue a ser tan fuerte como tú?

Lo eres. – La respuesta fue más que suficiente para Janie, una nueva heroína había nacido esa noche. 

_**Bueno, ya saben. Espero de todo corazón que escuchen la canción. ¿Qué opinan de esto? ¿No es acaso el machismo y la misoginia uno de los peores villanos de nuestra realidad? Para mí, si lo son. Les pido que dejen sus comentarios al respecto, es bastante importante para este intento de escritora. Una última cosa… Chicas, no duden de lo que son capaces y de lo que valen, y chicos recuerden que ustedes no tienen que demostrarle a nadie su hombría… al diablo con todas estas ataduras… solo vivan, escuchen buena música, disfruten de un buen libro, amigos y el viento en la cara… Buena noche! **_


End file.
